eescfandomcom-20200213-history
Kasumi Fuuma
Name: Kasumi Fuuma Race: Human Gender: Female Age: 19 Eye Color: Brown Hair: Straight, waist-length, deep-blue Height: 5'3" Status: Body - 7 (70 points) Mind - 4 (40 points) Soul - 4 (40 points) Attack combat value - 6 Defense combat value - 5 damage multiplier - 5 HP: 55/55 EP: 40/40 SV: 11 Talents and Natural ability (50 points) Attack Combat Mastery, Level 1 (10 points) Extra Defense, Level 1 (5 points) Melee Attack: Kusarigama, Level 2 (6 points) Melee Defense: Kusarigama, Level 1 (3 points) Ranged Defense, Level 1 (3 points) Brutal, Level 1 (2 points) Blind Fighting (2 points) Feature: Cute (1 point) Special Movement: Fast (2 point) Special Movement: Wall bouncing (2 points) Special Movement: Catlike (2 points) Debilitating Strike (9 points) Skull Strike (1 point) Blinding Dust (2 points) Skills Acrobatics, Level 3 Balance Climbing, Level 3 Natural Surfaces Disguise, Level 3 Costume Foreign Culture, Level 1 Jipangu Forgery, Level 1 Handwriting Navigation, Level 1 Wilderness Stealth, Level 3 Movement, Camoflauge, Concealment Swimming Level 1 Recreational Wilderness Survival, Level 2 Forest _____________________________________________________ Equipment Shells: 65 Basic Supplies Kusarigama | 15 damage | 135 Shells Chain Charm | 10 defense | 250 Shells Aid Water | 20 HP restored | 50 Shells 0 Fame _____________________________________________________ Story Far away, there exists an island nation called Jipangu. It is a nation of mountains and forests, populated by a people who value two things, strength in battle and honor. But even those who claim to be honorable have need of subterfuge, and thus the various samurai clans of Jipangu keep ninja in their employ. Spies, saboteurs and assassins all in one, they do their dirty work under the cover of stealth and deception. Kasumi was one such ninja, loyal to her clan. Since childhood she was trained in their ways, and by 14 was already participating in missions. When she was 18, disaster struck, and after a brutal battle the samurai clan she served was annihilated. She began preparing revenge with the rest of her ninja family, only to have those plans foiled when another clan destroyed her target. It was then she began to see how futile it all was, her country locked in a neverending civil war. Unable to bear it any longer, she left her clan, seeking passage on a foreign trade ship. Upon reaching the mainland she used her skills as best she could to survive, and eventually made her way to Aencipe. Kasumi is a cute girl on the short side. Her hair is a waist-length deep blue, falling straight. Usually she leaves it unbound, but sometimes ties it in a ponytail. Her eyes are brown. Her breasts are below average-size, though there's enough there to be noticable. Her typical outfit consists of a black, sleeveless gi, with red and black kote and matching tabi, and a long, wide red scarf that stands high enough to cover her mouth and nose at eye-level. Should anyone be short enough to be able to see it at that eye-level, anyhow.